Sacred Icon
'' |name=Sacred Icon |image= |player=Thel 'Vadamee |date= November 3rd, 2552 |place=The Surface of Installation 05, near the library. |Objective=*Lower the Containment-Shield. *Power-up the four Absorbers to lower the Containment-Shield. *Make your way through the Flood-infested Wall. *Rendezvous with your allies in the Covenant camp. |enemies=*Forerunner **Sentinels **Sentinel Majors **Enforcers **Constructors *Flood **Infection Forms **Combat Forms **Carrier Forms *Human **Marines |weapons= *Human **Magnum **SMG **Battle Rifle **Shotgun **Rocket Launcher **Grenade *Covenant **Plasma Pistol **Plasma Rifle **Needler **Carbine **Beam Rifle **Energy Sword **Plasma Grenade **Shade *Forerunner **Sentinel Beam |depicts = The Battle of the Quarantine Zone }} Sacred Icon is the tenth campaign level of Halo 2. As Thel 'Vadamee, you make your way through a wall filled with Sentinels and the Flood, ending in an open-air Elite encampment. You must defend it successfully from the Flood onslaught before the next level Quarantine Zone starts. This is the first and only level where Jackals will be your allies. This is also the first of three levels with Human enemies ever in the whole series. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfWG1syO6dQ {Cutscene}] Fade in on Covenant structure. Sanctum of the Hierarchs, Covenant Holy City, High Charity Camera pans down, we see a large hallway with rows of Honor Guards, Thel 'Vadamee walks through, close up of 'Vadamee. .]] Vadamee watches as the Jiralhanae take Honor Guard equipment from the Elites. Some Brutes fight each other for choice parts. As 'Vadamee ascends the stairs leading to the Prophet's Inner Sanctum, a pair of former Honor Guard Elites pass by him, without their helmets and carrying Plasma Rifles instead of Energy Staves. 'Vadamee walks through a large doorway, past the new Honor Guard Brutes to where the Prophet of Truth and Mercy speak with Rtas 'Vadumee and two of his Spec Ops Elites. *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "This is unprecedented... Unacceptable." *'Prophet of Truth': "A Hierarch is dead, Commander." *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "His murderer was within our grasp. If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms-" *'Prophet of Truth': (slightly indignantly) "Are you questioning my decision?" *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "No, Holy One! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes-" Prophet of Truth holds up a hand for silence. *'Prophet of Truth': "Re-commissioning the guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety." *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "I shall relay your... decision, to the Council." Rtas 'Vadumee and his Elites leave. He nods to 'Vadamee, who returns the nod. Prophet of Truth speaks to the Arbiter. *'Prophet of Truth': "Politics (small sigh)... How tiresome. Do you know, Arbiter, the Elites have threatened to resign? To quit the High Council? Because of this... exchange of hats?" *'Thel 'Vadamee': "We have always been your protectors." *'Prophet of Truth': "These are trying times, for all of us." *'Prophet of Mercy': "Even as the humans' annihilation filled us with satisfaction, the loss of one of the Sacred Rings wracked our hearts with grief." *'Prophet of Truth': "Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded." They turn to a large view screen of Delta Halo. *'Prophet of Mercy': "Halo! Its divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation." *'Prophet of Truth': "But how to start this process? For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it." They turn toward 343 Guilty Spark, who seems to have been suspended in a gravity beam. *'Prophet of Mercy': "With appropriate humility, we plied the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, has shown us... the key." Mercy triggers a hologram of the Index *'Prophet of Truth': "You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retrieve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall fulfill our promise." *'Prophet of Mercy': "Salvation for all!" *'Prophet of Truth': "And begin the Great Journey." Fade to black, fade in on Delta Halo. A Phantom flies toward the surface. Cuts to Phantom interior. *'Tartarus': "Once the shield is down, we'll head straight to the Library. I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting." Focus on 'Vadamee, zoom in as he speaks. *'Thel 'Vadamee:' "The human who killed the Prophet of Regret... Who was it?" *'Tartarus': "Who do you think?" *'Thel 'Vadamee: (surprised)' "The Demon is here!?" Focus on Tartarus *'Tartarus:' (affirmative snort) "Why?" (re-focus on 'Vadamee) "Looking for a little payback?" Vadamee draws a Carbine and readies it.'' *'''Thel 'Vadamee: "Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." *'Tartarus': (skeptical laugh) "Of course." Cut to exterior panoramic view of Delta Halo's Library, with the Sentinel Wall in the foreground. The Phantom flies towards the Sentinel Wall and stops over a landing. A battle has been fought here recently, as evidenced by Sentinel wreckage and Covenant blood on the ground. Vadamee drops from the Phantom, which then flies off. Behind 'Vadamee, an Enforcer rises up and slowly advances. 'Vadamee whirls around and fires three shots from his Carbine, to little effect. Suddenly, the Enforcer is hit by a sustained burst of plasma fire and loses its right-back leg. The Phantom flies by, and the Enforcer chases after it.'' *'''Tartarus (COM): "Lower the shield, Arbiter! I'll pick you up when you're finished." {Gameplay} Uncomfortable Silence On the first room, there are some Constructors repairing an entrance. If the Arbiter destroys one, some Sentinels will appear (if on Legendary difficulty, the Sentinels will appear automatically) and will only stop spawning if the Arbiter destroys the Sentinel launchers that create them. After the Arbiter jumps into the passageways moving downward, and the first room, he meets a Grunt, who greets him. After the Arbiter enters the next room, he finds a group of Grunts and Jackals fighting Sentinels. After he defeats the Sentinels and cuts off any more from entering, a Grunt might speak to him. *'Grunt': "Arbiter... our savior!" (pause) "Stupid Jackal , say thank you!" If the Arbiter stares at the Grunt long enough, or just waits around: *'Grunt': "If hungry, eat Jackal!" When the Arbiter moves into the next room: *'Tartarus (COM)': "You're getting close to one of the shield generators. Many of my Brutes have fallen attempting to take it down. Let's see if you fare better." When the Arbiter stands near the Grunt running toward him *'Grunt': "Big, scary thing! Run away! Please! Don't make me go back!" When the Arbiter reaches the Shield Generator *'Tartarus (COM)': "You've reached the power source, Arbiter." An Enforcer descends from above *'Tartarus (COM)': "It is useless to attack the Enforcer at the front, especially when its shields are up. Stay in the shadows, wait until it loses interest, then strike the beast when its back is turned." After the Arbiter destroys the Enforcer *'Tartarus (COM)': "You've reached the power source. Overload the locks holding it in place." After the Arbiter overloads (or pushes them to save ammo) the first three locks *'Tartarus (COM)': "One more, Arbiter." After the Arbiter overloads the last one: *'Tartarus (COM)': "Release the power source. Now, find a way to remove it from its cradle." The Arbiter uses the holo-panel. The platform starts moving and the door in front of him opens. Buyer's Remorse The Arbiter looks up, and sees the bright-green shield surrounding the Library fading away, followed by Tartarus' Phantom flying lower towards the other side of the wall. *'Tartarus (COM)': "Our path to the Library's clear. I'll pick you up on the ledge ahead." The door of the approaching wall opens to another Enforcer firing on the Phantom. *'Tartarus (COM)': (growls) "Blasted machines! Make your own way through the wall, Arbiter!" The Phantom leaves, followed by an attack by Sentinels, Sentinel Majors and a break-out of Flood Combat Forms. Once the Arbiter gets through the wide-opened door in the wall, he reaches a piston at the other end. As 'Vadamee proceeds through one of the hallways below, his COM link picks up a Marine's transmission. *'Marine Sergeant (COM)': "Proceed to the objective, we'll hold out as long as we can! (screams painfully) Get it off me!" *'Marine (COM)': "Suppressive fire, suppressive fire!" After 'Vadamee reach the next bottom floor: *'Marine Sergeant (COM)': "Negative, ma'am! They are not Covenant!" *'Marine (COM)': "Cover that doorway!" The Arbiter fights through hordes of Flood, Sentinels and Enforcers. He finally drops down to a long tunnel, and reaches the bottom of the wall. 100,000 Years War As soon as the doorway opens, an airborne Sentinel manufacturing facility can be seen in the distance as it is shot down by Wraith mortars and crashes into the Quarantine Zone. The Arbiter proceeds through the snow. Orbital Insertion Pods land across the canyon. *'Elite': "Forerunners be praised, the Arbiter!" With the Elites' assistance, the Arbiter defeats small waves of Flood. *'Elite': "This Quarantine Zone has been compromised, we must do what we can against the Flood. Our Commander has landed further in, let us join him." The Arbiter crosses a bridge and through a tunnel, and meets the Spec Ops Commander, Rtas 'Vadumee. *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "Arbiter! What are you doing here?" Rtas 'Vadumee is interrupted by screeches of the Flood. *'Elite': "The Flood is upon us!" *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive." After the fight has gone on for a while, a Phantom descends from above, firing on any remaining Flood in the zone. Fades to white. Level ends. Trivia *In the beginning of the level, you can see the lakes where John-117 kills the High Prophet of Regret, just like how the Chief can see the Sentinel Wall in the distance on Delta Halo and Regret. However, the ruins, or the beams of light they generate, cannot be seen. *Originally, Bungie had planned for there to be an additional level after Sacred Icon called Forerunner Tank. It was cut due to deadlines.Halo 3 Essentials, Disc 2, Halo 2 Audio Commentary. Glitches *Because Sacred Icon is the first part of a two-part level, your weapons will carry over to Quarantine Zone, unless one of your weapons is a Rocket Launcher. If you finish Sacred Icon with a Rocket Launcher you will start Quarantine Zone with a Covenant Carbine and an Energy Sword. *Invincibility can be obtained via a glitch in the part where players fall down one of the tubes to see the Phantom for the first time. *When playing the level on Heroic or Legendary, the text to activate the pistons does not appear. When this happens, the only way to activate them is to either Melee them or shoot them. It is the same with the Absorbers. *If you look at any of the dead Marines or Brutes throughout the level, you can see the Blinking Corpses glitch. *A little bit after you enter the Flood-infested wall, it is possible to get two Sentinel Beams at once. *During the fight with the first Enforcer, if you blow off all its attacking parts, you'll start getting hit by an Invisible Sentinel Beam coming from the Enforcer. *The Charging Needler glitch can be performed on this level. *The first Grunt you see can be turned invincible when he falls down the tube. It only works with this one grunt. *In the beginning of the level, a strange weapon can be seen when the Phantom attacks the Enforcer. It appears to be a Battle and Plasma Rifle fused together. *There seems to be a glitch that causes your allies to lose their weapons, making them useless to you for the rest of the level. This occurs when you remove the power source of the shield barrier after killing the first Enforcer. If any of your allies are still alive they will accompany you onwards to fight the Flood, and sometimes after the loading point, their weapons disappear. *It is possible to get over five allies at once in this level. If you push the first Grunt down the piston shafts to where the Grunts and Jackals spawn, he will follow you and the rest of the team down the next piston shaft where another Grunt will spawn. Depending on how many Grunts and Jackals spawn in the long room, you can have an excess of five allies. Getting them all to follow you up to the fight with the Enforcer is difficult, however. *During the cutscene in Halo 2: Anniversary, the Phantom is seen flying backwards as it approaches the Sentinel Wall. *In the Anniversary cutscene, when Tartarus drops the Arbiter off at the Sentinel Wall, the sun is shining with daylight visible, despite that the original cutscene and both graphics of the level's gameplay take place during the night. *At the 100,000 Years War part, one of the Elites does not have functioning shields. This Elite also has exceptionally low health, as he can die in one or two hits, even on Easy difficulty. Easter Eggs *When out on one of the balconies, on which Enforcers and Flood are in combat off on the far corner of the adjacent structure, there is a green door. Bungie admitted to be referencing one of their favorite restaurants near their developing studios, the name of which being "The Green Door." *The Mythic Skull can be found on this level. *Throughout the level you can find weapons containing more rounds than their capacities, including Battle Rifles, Pistols and Needlers. Gallery Halo 2 Sacred_Icon_Official.png|Sacred Icon level image for Halo 2. Halo6.jpg|A Phantom Heads To Delta Halo. Enforcer sneak.jpg|An Enforcer sneaks up on the Arbiter. DSC06736.JPG|The Abiter's allies in Sacred Icon, with two alive Jackal Majors and a Grunt Major. SacredIconRelease16001200.jpg|The chamber with the power source controls. SentinelFacilities.jpg|The floating Sentinel factories. EnergyAlley.jpg|One of the numerous Energy Alleys encountered throughout the level. Halo 2: Anniversary H2A Concept I05Library.png|Concept art of the Library. H2A_Enforcer.png|An Enforcer sneaks up on the Arbiter. Rtas-CotG-A.PNG|Rtas 'Vadum protests the Changing of the Guard. Videos Halo- The Master Chief Collection Walkthrough - Part 20 - Sacred Icon|Sacred Icon Walkthrough Sources es:Ícono Sagrado it:L'Icona Sacra (Livello Halo 2) Category:Halo 2 Campaign